The Revenge I got
by Blue Eyed Headhunter
Summary: The final battle ended with Voldemort being killed. Harry and Ron were never seen again. After 6 years 24 years old Hermione Granger comes back to Hogwarts were some changes are awaiting her. A DM/HG
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi guys, this is the first fanfic that I upload here at ff.net (or anywhere else…). However, as this is just the prologue it's quite short, because of that I've already added the first chapter. I hope you like it but if you don't that's quite okay with me. Please review, though, however you feel about this fic. Disclaimer: Oh yeah, right! Of course I won Harry Potter… yeah right. As much as I own Microsoft… But if I actually would own it, it'd certainly be Draco who's the main character and there'd be lots of romance, the books probably would have a Parental Advisory sticker on 'em… and oh yeah, the soundtrack for the film would be done by Eminem… 

Just joking…

The Revenge I got 

_By: Blue Eyed Headhunter _

„Hermione, we'll do this alone. Just don't force us to do something drastic." 

Harry said as he eyed one of his best friends and the love of his life. Ron stood next to Hermione, his hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Hermione, understand us, please! We can't let you kill yourself. This is our quest and like it or not, you can't argue on this one. We'll go without you, do you hear?" he said.

The woman with the wild brown ringlets framing her face looked as if she was near a breakdown. Tears threatened to fall but she fought against it, knowing that she had to persuade the two men to take her with them. Still she knew it was of no use. 

Using magic was out of question, too, for she knew that the years of auror-training had made these two brilliant with their wands. She tried again on the diplomatic way.

"Guys, please, you have to take me with you. I can't let you leave alone. You are both very special to me and I… I love you!"

Finally her tears fell and she sobbed hard as the red-head took her in his arms, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Harry walked up next to the two and as the first tears spilled down Ron's face he couldn't hold it any longer. His vision blurred as he found himself in a group-hug the next moment.

After a long time the sobs calmed down and as there was only breathing to hear Ron pulled away a bit and saw the small woman sleeping in their arms. Harry who had also sensed this, nudged his friend's arm and motioned over to the small bed that was part of the room they had rented for the past three days. The tall young man nodded and carried the delicate witch over to the place.

As she lay there, her tear stained face at peace he used one of his fingers to push a strand of hair, that fell over her pale cheek, behind her ear.

"We should go before she wakes up I guess." He said softly to the man behind him.

"Yeah… It would probably be the best." Was Harry's reply as he stepped closer to the woman. He cupped her cheek in his hand and traced her lower lip with his thumb.

"Goodbye 'Mione!" he said and leaned down to kiss her slightly on the forehead. As he stood up and went outside with heavy steps Ron turned back once again.

"Harry really loves you. He will miss you." He said as his blue eyes met closed ones.

"I will miss you at least as much 'Mione. You know, I had a wonderful time with you. It was the best of my life. Together with you and Harry… That's all I could wish for. But I guess someday we will see again. But you have to live. Please Hermione, find a new love, begin a new life, do whatever you have to in order to be happy again. I will be as happy as I can be if you'll follow my wish and live on. After all that's what love is! To be happy if the other one is happy to be sad if the other one is sad. You know that I love you Hermione. I wish you a good, long life with the one you love and whoever it will be he should be honored to deserve your heart. I feel honored, too. Goodbye my love! Until we shall meet again."

As he had said these last words he tenderly kissed her soft lips.

A few seconds later there was no trace left of him. Clad in dark, hiding leather beneath an invisibility cloak he had made his way into the direction, he knew Harry had already taken.

Until we shall meet again… 

His words still whispered inside of the room, entering even Hermione's sleeping mind and a final tear escaped her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So how did you like it? First chapter is already up as well, so please enjoy…


	2. The Arrival

A/N: Hi guys, this is the first fanfic that I upload here at ff.net (or anywhere else…). However, as this is just the prologue it's quite short, because of that I've already added the first chapter. I hope you like it but if you don't that's quite okay with me. Please review, though, however you feel about this fic. Disclaimer: Oh yeah, right! Of course I won Harry Potter… yeah right. As much as I own Microsoft… But if I actually would own it, it'd certainly be Draco who's the main character and there'd be lots of romance, the books probably would have a Parental Advisory sticker on 'em… and oh yeah, the soundtrack for the film would be done by Eminem… 

Just joking…

The Revenge I got 

_By: Blue Eyed Headhunter_

It was a nice, sunny day at Hogwarts, school for witchcraft and wizardry. Pure light fell through the windows into his office and the green carpet almost looked like the young, fresh grass outside of the school. After all this time spring was finally back to bring happiness, again.

He sighed as he glanced into the direction of the light blue lake that lay next to the dark forest. 

He was definitely irritated. All this work as a teacher took its toll on him. He hadn't had a good rest in a long time and now the only thing his mind screamed for was to let himself sink into his big plushy armchair and drift of into the world of dreams, the sunlight on his face, warming him through and through.

He was glad that on his request the headmaster had given him living quarters and an office that were not, as the Slytherins' dorms, in the dark dungeon. He hadn't liked it there anyway throughout all the time he was a student here. Still he felt a chill run down his spine when he thought of the cold evenings he sat in front of the fire in the common room and wished it would warm him up, if just a little bit. But even though it had been a real fire, not lit with the help of magic, the hot flames never seemed to reach far enough.

Again he sighed, a tired sigh, while his eyes slowly fell shut.

~*~

The halls of Hogwarts were filled with talking students. Everybody was outside of their houses and all the noises seemed to become one loud buzz. Echoes of shouting pupils flew from wall to wall. And a beehive could not have been livelier. Ghosts floated over the heads of all the others and talked back and forth, arguing and debating. All in all it was strange sight to see everyone so at peace with themselves that there was a smile on every face, rreally _every _face, even Peeve's.

Dinner was near and Dumbledore had announced that _she _would be there. She was the only word they used to refer to her. But after all she was famous, a living legend, the most powerful witch to have graduated from Hogwarts, probably the most powerful ever.

Even though this was slightly exaggerated the students believed it.

"Hey, do you know the latest news?" a shrill voice screeched excited. A boy next to the owner of the voice winced and rubbed at his right ear while turning around.

"So what's new Amelia?" he asked with a frown on his lips, obviously irritated.

"Oh come on! Don't you look at me like that. You should be happy; you should have some fun for once Hermes. In all the time we've been here I haven't seen you laughing freely once."

The boy's eyes became slits and their forest green color almost changed into black. His fist clenched to his sides he hurried over to the steps that leaded to the Owlery. 

Amelia sent a glare to his back and turned around to talk with a girl of her age that she knew from "Defense against Dark Arts". Still her face seemed somewhat saddened after watching Hermes go without a second thought.

~*~

Half an hour later the picture was still the same. The only changes were the dark clouds now covering the sky. 

First raindrops had already fallen and the mass of gray towering over everything else made the castle seem very small from the outside. It didn't take long until the first bolts shot out of the sky and thunder boomed loudly. It was then that Hogwart's Deputy Headmaster, "Defense against Dark Arts" teacher and Slytherin's head awoke with a start.

Grey eyes shot open in an instant and the wand he always carried with him was pulled. A tired curse came over his lips as he realized that it had been false alarm. Sighing the young man stood up, still half asleep walking up to the window in order to close it. He was surprised though as he saw one of the horseless carriages hurrying up the path to the castle. He watched it nearing and wondered to himself who'd be so stupid to come to Hogwarts right now. The rain was pouring down now and soaking everything. The sweet, spring-atmosphere had been washed away, the illusion of eternal peace with it. As the carriage arrived at the front of the castle, the window had already been closed, the room's owner left.

~*~

The young woman that had sat inside of the carriage had indeed been no one else but the famous witch every body had had talked about. By now, already dry again, she was taken to the rooms she would be living in for the next weeks. A small house-elf was leading the way, holding a lamp in one hand and waving with the other wildly while he explained something to the following witch. He didn't notice that she did not listen to him, or the far-off look inside of her eyes.

It had been quite a time since she'd been here last. Seven years to be exact. Still Hogwarts seemed to be the same as she'd left it. Most of the professors were still here, teaching. Well, apart of Minerva McGonagall, who had after all almost lost her life back in the days of war. She'd never been the same, had never talked to anyone about the things she'd to go through. When she finally did open up it was a person nobody would've guessed. Severus Snape, Master of Potions, still teacher, nowadays father of two children, one four the other two years old. Everyone had been surprised at this, even Dumbledore who, so is the saying, had spilled his hot chocolate over his beard as he heard of the proposal. The family lived in a cottage, near Hogwarts.

It was then that the witch suddenly noticed that the elf had stopped his ramblings and looked at her, obviously expecting her to do something. 

"Eh, excuse me?" she asked with a small voice, embarrassed that she didn't know what to do. Irritated by the fact that she was nervous because of a mistake in front of a house-elf almost angered her. It wasn't like she thought of the little beings as below the humans like others did but still it seemed to be just wrong, blushing in front of a house-elf.

"But miss, you not know the password no more? Headmaster told you should know how to get in. I sorry, so sorry, miss." The elf said, bowing low, so that his ears already reached the dusty floor. As he looked up, though, surprisingly there was no angered witch towering over him but… well nothing. Confused he looked around until he noticed the normally hidden way to _the _room. _Her_ room. She was back at Hogwarts, that was for sure. The elf smiled. He, of course, knew who she was and indeed she hadn't changed one bit (or so he thought). Duffy, son of the most rebellious house-elf ever, Dobby, walked away, smiling. 'Soon' he thought.

~*~

During this the youngest member of the staff had made his way to speak to the Headmaster himself. Sitting in front of a large fire, in a huge armchair, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands the young man told about the carriage which he had seen. He was slightly irritated by the way Dumbledore smiled at him all the time but didn't think anything of it. 

 The Headmaster on the other hand for once knew why he was smiling. He did know who it was inside of the carriage. He'd spoken to her, persuaded her to come and visit. His plans for her were already set. He would resign as Headmaster after the next two years. He knew it was his time, his beard by now almost reached the floor and one time he had almost tripped over it.

He knew that they would accept his offer. 'Two Headmasters at one time, I bet there has never been something like that here at this school.' He chuckled, satisfied with himself and his plans. His features though changed rapidly as the younger turned his head sharply to look at him.

"What is it you aren't telling me?" he asked. "You _do_ know who it is, don't you?"

"I do know!" Albus Dumbledore answered but shrugged it of at almost the same moment. "But really, you will see her at dinner, which will take place…" he looked at the clock on the wall, next to some old photos. "…in exactly three minutes!" he nodded to assure himself and stood up to walk over to his desk. He picked something up and then motioned for the other to follow as he made his way out of the door.

The great hall was already filled with students as they arrived. Everyone was eager to see _her_. Giggling girls watched as the two newcomers made their way to the staff table.

"Now where is _she_?" he asked as he sat down on the right of Dumbledore. "Now, now, don't be like that. You might scare her, we wouldn't want that, now would we? After all this time, you two meeting again, this will truly be a feast this evening." The old professors eyes twinkled brightly before he turned away to discuss something with professor Sprout. It was two minutes later that the door to the hall was opened again.

~*~

And then there she was, standing there, insecure and still surprised at her own decision to come. One step after another took her to the staffs' table, were her eyes rested on those blue, twinkli… 'Wait a minute, those aren't… Dumbledore's eyes are pure blue, he would never change his eye-colour and they aren't twinkling like they're supposed to.' It was then when she realized who she was looking at, that her face seemed to fall. "Malfoy!" she whispered, but the hall has fallen deadly silent, so that he heard her. With a similar shocked face Draco Malfoy, son of the, by now, dead deatheaters Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, stood up and nodded. A bit louder he replied: "Nice to meet you again Granger."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So what do you think? Please review, 'cause I don't think I'm gonna continue this if there's not a single human out there who likes it. Oh yeah, you know what sounds strange: dead deatheaters! It's a strange combination of words, but they are dead… so, aaah I'm going to bed now…


	3. Old friends

A/N:  Okay guys, this is the second chapter! I got so many nice reviews, thank you SO much! I was really scared that you wouldn't like the story but in the end I really hadn't any reason to be, had I? At least you make me feel so. Because of that I'm really sorry that I didn't post earlier and that the chapter's quite short, but I can't help it! I've LOTS of work to do for school, I still have my part-time job and well… you see, there's just little time left. I'm really sorry! Anyways, there's still a thing I wanted to tell you: Please visit my online-diary, until now there only where about  27 people and no one commented… Just look into my profile and click on the homepage button, alright? Thanks guys, I just LOVE you. And the answers to your reviews are at the end of the chapter! And now please enjoy: Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, if I would the fifth book would be released by now! So you see, I certainly NOT own it… poor me! The Revenge I got 

_By: Blue Eyed Headhunter_

"Malfoy!" she whispered, but the hall had fallen deadly silent, so that he heard her. With a similar shocked face Draco Malfoy, son of the, by now, dead deatheaters Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, stood up and nodded. A bit louder he replied: "Nice to meet you again Granger."

~*~

By now, the two former enemies sat quietly next to each other, obviously in great discomfort. The students however didn't seem to notice or care that their starring didn't help either.

To Hermione it felt like hours until Dumbledore finally announced that dinner was over and the students should head to their own houses. In reality though, it had only been about half an hour, she had tried to ignore the man beside her and failed miserably, always aware of the fact who sat next to her: Draco Malfoy!

It hadn't help to watch the students, nor had it help to watch the bewitched ceiling, showing a beautiful dark sky with lots of stars, so that sometime she just gave up.

As she saw the children leave, as well as some of the professors, Hermione saw her chance of getting out, away from Draco Malfoy, away from that strange eerie feeling she had always gotten when being near him. He frightened her.

Just as she slipped from her chair and stood up however, Dumbledore cleared his throat, smiling kindly at her when she looked up. His aura hadn't changed over the years, perhaps his hair, framing the face with the small glasses, had turned even whiter and his beard would reach the floor in some time, but other than that he didn't look any else.

Hermione realised this as she looked at her old head-master, with a questioning look on her face that he would notice.

"Mrs. Granger, do you want to leave already? You must be tired by today's events but I can't allow you to go right now." Dumbledore told her.

"There are some people who would like to meet you, you know?". A look of happiness flashed over the young woman's face.

"Who is it?" she asked excited.

Mysteriously, as if he told her a great secret, the wise wizard leaned down to her ear.

"Just look behind you!" he told a startled Hermione Granger who almost in an instant turned around to find three persons standing at the other end of the wall, waiting for her to see them. Smiling the pretty witch ran, not caring about the strange looks the professors, who where still here, gave her, right into the arms of a giant man.

"Hagrid!" she exclaimed, almost crushed within his bear-hug.

"'Ermione, it's good to see ya. I've missed ya, as 'ave all the others." Rubeus Hagrid whispered, tears wetting his face, as he pulled away and sat her down again.

"I've missed you, too." She answered, tears also in her eyes.

"You've ta meet someone." Hagrid suddenly told her, while still holding her by the shoulders. Then he shoved her around, where she was greeted with the smiling faces of Minerva McGonagall and… Snape?

"Hermione! Oh my dear…" said the older woman before pulling her into her arms.

~*~

At the same time, up in the owlery, sat a young boy, mere fourteen years old, on a window-sill, staring at the moon, almost red. The depressing silence around him, didn't help his mood. He had been lost in his thoughts since he came up here in the afternoon. Nobody had come here since then, nobody had interrupted him as well as nobody had seen the look in his eyes as he thought about past events. His life so short, already was a journey that had took him through a cruel and hard world. In the orphanage he'd lived in since he was six, he always had been excluded from the games the other children played. They didn't even want to speak to him because they had been afraid of him. Strange things had always seem to happen around him. 

At Hogwarts he hadn't told anyone about the fact that he had no parents. He was afraid to do so because he knew how they would look at him. They would pity him or laugh at him. It was all the same. They were all the same. Not even that Dumbledore, who had been the one to take him in, was any else. They wouldn't understand how he felt, he didn't even want them to. All he wanted… what did he want?

Hermes gaze was so full of hate right now, of pure fright and the knowledge that the truth often was mistaken with a sweeter lie. His soul was tormented and to be able to shut those painful thoughts out, he closed his eyes, darkened with emotions. He concentrated on the light wind, ruffling his black hair, on the uneven wood of the window-sill rough beneath his fingers. The sudden peace calmed him. 

Minutes later Hermes was on his way back down, he had realized how late it had gotten. Curfew was already over and his stomach grumbled loudly in protest as he hadn't eaten the whole day. Tomorrow, early in the morning, he would have  quidditch-practice and he had to be fit in order to catch the snitch. He was the Gryffindor seeker since the beginning of his third year and until now, at least one year and a  half later, no one else had caught the snitch before he did and he once had sworn to himself that he would drink one of Amelia's potions if anyone _ever_ would.

Hermes chuckled slightly, he knew that drinking a potion, normally harmless, could be deadly when made by Amelia. And he sure as hell didn't want to die.

'No! I won't die! Before I don't get my revenge, I _will _not die.' He thought grimly as he reached the portrait of the fat, pink lady, who sat snoring in her picture.

It was then that he heard somebody cough, behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caroline – Thanks! Yeah, the end's funny, aien't it? Just think about the face Mione must've made…

Dreaming One – Thank you! That's so cool, potential… Nobody's ever told me _that_. Thanks so much! Your review was one of those who just made me want to write more and more! I'm sorry though that the new chapter isn't that long, hadn't much time!

Krmalfoy – Well, I will, I promise!

Indigo Violet – Thanks, I'm quite happy with it, too. I thought it would turn out another way than it did and I'm so happy that it didn't.

nc-kat2002 – I did! As you see…

Felicity – Thanks, I hope it _will_ be good, I really hope so.

Elentari – Well, here _is_ the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Spazy-Sange – Hey, that's so cute! Thank you! I'm glad you like it. However, the Hermes being son of Harry part… I dunno! We will see, the only thing I tell you is that in the end Hermes will solve everything. He's the key to everything that has happened. Of course it _is _possible that he's Harry's son. Same eyes, same hair, he's in Gryffindor, loves to play quidditch… hmmm but still he _does_ like potions, too, you know!

AiR&FiRe – Thanks, I will continue! I promise to.

Aerion – hi! Well you certainly are observant... I like that! Anyways, first question: You could say that she still holds a grudge but I think she was shocked, surprised, baffled, you know… _And_ she feels strange around him. As you can read in this chapter. Second question: The kiddos… well, at least Hermes _will _play an important part in this story. As I already told Spazy-Sange, he's the key to everything that has happened. Amelia, well she's just a 'friend' of Hermes. Third question: Perhaps McGonagall _is_ too old, but I can't remember that in the books her real age is mentioned. If it is I'm sorry, but I absolutely LOVE her and Severus together. That's just so much fun! Her place took professor Fergus Odell, he'll be mentioned in the next chapter and he'll play a part in this story, too. Go and look up what his name means, it _has_ a meaning and that'll play a role in the story, also. Fourth thing: Hermione was a great auror in during the month of war. After Harry and Ron left she did some pretty though things that'll be mentioned later in the story. Okay, hope you'll review again.

Cassandra – Alright! But I only do it for the love of god, kay? ;)

angel-kisses – And now you GOT more. Hope you like it!

A/N: Alright, this is the next chapter, nothing's happened until now, but be aware, next chapter the REAL story will start. And there will be nothing much left of the happiness and joy the two first chapters were full of. Things will darken as we look into the pasts of several persons. The question is, what has happened to McGonagall for her to become so unlike her former self? Most importantly what did Hermione do during the months of war to become THAT famous? It's one of her less dark secrets because she's done even more than people think she did. Still, the most important revelation will follow at the end, when it will be revealed who Hermes really is… And yes, he IS important, very important. In the end he's the key to the whole riddle!

Please R/R, I would appreciate it. 


	4. Past and present collide

A/N: Hiya! I just couldn't take it anymore. I absolutely had to upload the new chapter. It's longer than the last and I, personally, think it's better than the last. I mean, the second chapter was so boring. It was _so_ boring that I didn't even really enjoy writing it. Anyways, real action won't start until the end of fourth or in the fifth chappie. I do believe that this fanfic is going to get longer than I intended it to be… Oh well, at least I don't have a problem with that, I hate endings. 

Oh yeah, I have an idea for another fic (D/H, of course) and I absolutely want to know if you'd want me to write it (after this one's finished). Anyways, it's about Dumbledore who one day watches tv while there is this strange show on : A Casting show! Something like Pop-Idol or popstar or whatever it is called. He gets this idea to do the same at Hogwarts. And when the school year begins and so does: Hogwart's Rock stars!

So tell me what you think of that. And please, please review. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Poor, little me… The Revenge I got 

_By: Blue Eyed Headhunter _

On her way back from the great hall, Hermione had wondered how she couldn't have noticed that things had changed so obviously. It had almost broken her heart, the moment she realized that in reality more had happened during the time she had kept herself away from the wizard world, than she had noticed at first. Nothing was the same, not a thing was the way she had left it and she had done nothing for it. She hadn't helped to rebuild the world kept away from the Muggles' eyes, had lost herself in her guilt, in her self-pity. The words Dumbledore had said before she had left the hall for good didn't help either. As understanding and soothing they were meant to be, reality hurt more than those words could heal her torn heart that moment.

"We all are not to blame! Don't take this weight on your shoulders, Hermione."

How couldn't she? She had been one of the warriors the light side still had left, it had been her mission to protect those who in the end had died. Her failed mission. Failed because of her, her feelings. The looks she had received after the final battle still were permanently etched into her brain, burning like salt in her already bleeding wounds. Those eyes full of sympathy, although they did not understand a single emotion of those she held inside, kept hidden.

She'd run out after this, near to tears again. Since then she wandered around the castle, refreshing her memory, trying to forget the years that lay between the past and now, hoping to hear Ron call her name while searching for her, to see his eyes flash in joy when he finally found her. Oh how she wished she could go back and relive the moments of happiness they had. But it wasn't possible, the words that kept her here were his own: "Until we shall meet again!" 

Hope subsides last! And the young, already wise woman knew exactly what this phrase meant.

Hermione felt her hand brush over the hard, cold stonewalls of the hallway she followed. It was dark, only shadowy frames could be seen but she welcomed it, a feeling of belonging here, inside of her. Had she chosen to use her wand to spend her light though, she would have seen the person, coming out of a room on her right side. So it happened that she ran right into it. Trained as ever she stepped away quickly, drawing her wand. Surprisingly she hadn't been the only one to react like that, for another wand was right at her throat and instantly her own on the floor. Shocked the young woman heard someone whisper a spell and expected to find herself on the ground the next moment. As she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes, to find that the one in front of her was no other than Draco Malfoy with his wand still on her throat and another one spending light. 

It had only been a simple Lumos spell she realized.

The silence around them confused her even more, so she searched for something to say, something witty that would wash that look from his face and would make those strange feelings go away when she looked into his eyes, to get her out of this situation that made her feel so helpless and small. At his mercy!

"I won't beg!"

Hermione hadn't even noticed the small slip as she voiced her momentarily thoughts.

Immediately the man slipped the wand he had threatened her with back beneath the black cloak he wore, making the cloth rustle, while he looked away from her. The witch opened her mouth as she heard him mumble an excuse for his rude behaviour but all she brought over her lips was a simple "Sorry," herself.

His head snapped up at this, eyes wide he nodded, accepting her apology.

Seconds passed and none of them knew what to say. Sometime though Draco couldn't take it anymore. He didn't like the restlessness he felt when her eyes bore into him like that, daring him to say something wrong. He pulled his gaze away from the floor and looking up at the beautiful witch he noticed that he smiled. It was a small smile, almost invisible but she had seen it as her eyes were full of wonder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to suppress the always upwards-turning muscle in his face. Hermione on the other hand didn't seem to know what to reply so he bent down to pick up her wand from the dusty floor. Carefully he cleaned it with his cloak and then held it out in front of him. The woman took it back cautiously.

~*~

'No! I won't die! Before I don't get my revenge, I _will _not die.' He thought grimly as he reached the portrait of the fat, pink lady, who sat snoring in her picture.

It was then that he heard somebody cough, behind him. 

Hermes whirled around, horror written all over his face. A few feet away from him stood the form of his tall Transfiguration teacher in the shadow and stepped forward the moment he was seen.

"Professor Odell, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it had gotten so late." Hermes said, hoping the old man wouldn't take any house-points from Gryffindor. The professor, a man of almost 63 years smiled at him, showing a few gaps between his teeth.

"Young man I wasn't about to punish you. Actually I'm here to take you to professor Dumbledore, who asked me to meet you here. I hope you don't mind if I ask though, where have you been?" the Gryffindors' head asked, still smiling kindly.

Before Hermes could answer, he looked at his wristwatch, a really big, old model, covering almost his whole, left wrist and then waved at the boy to follow him.

"It's getting late, the headmaster said you should have been here for almost ten minutes by now. We should hurry. He sounded quite serious." The man with the grey, slicked back hair said jokingly. He obviously knew about the rumours that said Dumbledore was just some old wizard who had gone nuts a long time ago. Hermes blushed in shame, as he thought about what Dumbledore might think about the people who said things like that. He certainly did not _like_ his headmaster, that was true, but still he respected him.

"Here we are." Odell then suddenly said, stopping in front of a gargoyle-statue. "Now we only have to wait some more time, than we shall go inside."

Again the professor took a look at his watch.

~*~

"Why do you carry two wands with you?" Hermione asked, unsure if the seemingly calm man beside her would be angry at her for asking something that  really shouldn't matter to her. She was surprised yet again by him, who had declared that he would walk her to her rooms, as he replied without hesitation.

"In case something happens. I know that the war has been over for almost five years by now, it's a habit I guess. Actually I have three wands with me, you know. One inside of the cloak, one in a pocket of my robes and the other one, well it isn't even a real wand you know, here I'll show you." He smiled at her but then turned serious again.

"You've changed!" She had exclaimed, those simple words, suddenly meant something to him, also he wasn't sure what. 

"So have you, haven't you?" Draco said, not looking at her but pulling his right sleeve upwards. They both stopped then, in the middle of the way, not really caring, as there wouldn't be anybody to come along here at this time. The young man held up his hand, into the shine of his wand. His grey eyes looked at a bracelet he wore around his wrist. It was a simple, silver band, fitting his wrist absolutely. Seemingly plain it suddenly shimmered white as he moved it nearer to the source of light. Small symbols became visible, carved into the delicate piece. The blonde had an almost dreamy look in his eyes as he looked back into Hermione's eyes.

"This is my most powerful!" he told her proudly. "It's better than any wand, enables me to use magic without using some wooden stick." 

He watched her as he told her this. Saw her face grow excited and then back to a sheer look of wonder. Her eyes shone golden in the light of the wand he still held up. Her hair, freely flowing around her face was a light caramel brown.

"It's beautiful, but what is it?" the witch asked, unhappy about the fact that after all those years of studying and practical training she had never seen anything like this, or something that would have a slight resemblance. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts that moment, disoriented he didn't answer but just looked at her blankly.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" he heard her ask and nodded, then looked away.

"Just, sort of… thought about something." He told her, brushing the sleeve over his arm again and started to walk away. He didn't care if Hermione followed him, nor did he even think about where he was going. All he knew for sure was that he was confused. Very confused.

~*~

Still waiting, Hermes and his professor stood in front of the statue. Hermes had pulled out his wand to spend him some light and inspected the gargoyle, something he had always wanted to do but had never found the time to.

The strange being, completely made of stone, was big, there was no other way to describe it. It was even taller than professor Odell, who certainly wasn't anything near small. Its fangs were shown as it grinned. Intruders would feel frightened by it, for the statue looked like it would come to life any moment, it's wings already spread to take flight and the claws in front of it to attack any unwelcome guests.

"Hermes!" the professor called suddenly.

The boy looked up and left his place as the man waved him over to him. Interested as to why Odell would want him to wait in the shadows he stepped next to him and put out his light. He wondered to himself when he felt Odell pull him nearer and lay his right arm around his shoulders fatherly. What did the man think he was doing?

"There they are." He heard him whisper in his left ear. And really, at the end of the corridor two people became visible. One his "Defence against Dark arts"  teacher and Deputy headmaster, the other a young woman, hurrying to keep up to the man's large steps.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spazy-Sange – Thanks again! I'm glad that you like the story so far and I guess this chapter was more interesting than the last, I do like it better 'cause the real story finally starts. Anyways, the only thing I tell is that Hermes is not going to be a second Voldemort. I can say so much. He did have a rough past and… oh well the rest will be revealed later. As you've read it was neither of the persons standing behind him. To be honest first I did want it to be Dumbledore but as I saw your review I couldn't help myself. I like to surprise people and I think I did. I mean most fanfictions I've read until now were kinda predictable and I've to say that the exceptions were the best! I want my fic to be good, perhaps not one of the best but at least really good. And in order to achieve that I want it to be somewhat unpredictable. Oh yeah, one more thing, I read one of your fanfics, "Demented" and I absolutely love it.

aerion – No problem at all, you're welcome! And thanks again, I think I like being mysterious ;). I know that there are some things still unanswered but I can't help myself and I promise that everything will be solved in the end. In order to not forget anything I bought a note-book reserved for this fanfic and I really hope it'll help. This question if Draco could catch the snitch before Hermes could, I think I won't answer right now but you gave me an idea and I hope you don't mind if I use it in this fanfic?

Anonymous Good Reviews Lady – Thank you so much! I can't help but blush, all those compliments. Oh dear… I really hope you like the new chapter.

Felicity – Thank you! I really hope that this fic turns out to be one of the good.

Shadowwolf2371 – Thanks! I will keep writing, I promise, but I have to warn you, it might take a while until it's revealed who's descendant Hermes is (that's nothing to do with house-heirs though…)

ErInWrItEs – thanks! Again I'm blushing, that's like the tenth time in one day… About this talent thingy, thanks soooo much. This is after all my first fic and English isn't even my original language… So, you can guess just HOW happy I am.

Indigo Violet – Thanks, I'm happy myself! Well, who wouldn't… Anyways, I won't tell anything about this last sentence. I wrote it so people would wonder and ask themselves now does it have anything to do with Voldie or doesn't it? You will see, I promise. Do you like Tom Riddle? I do in fact (even though he's evil… I like the badboys…) and someday I'll write a fanfic staring Tom… *maniac laugh* Uhm yeah… Hope you like this chapter!

Elentari – And I hope you like it!

A/N: Sooo, you like it? Don't like it? Tell me… (You know, I wanna animate you into reviewing!) And tell me what you think of that fanfic-idea mentioned above. Well, I gotta go. Writing to do!


End file.
